Cause I Want You To
by Sayain Girl
Summary: Naruto ropes Sasuke into walking him home after work, but with a plan up his sleeve, what will happen? Warning: Yaoilicious. SasuNaru story with guest slashers of: KakaIru & More to come!
1. Read Into Me

This is my first fan-fic ever (published). Go me!

I encourage you all to leave me CCC's (Constructive Criticism's & Comments)

I once again find myself obligated to tell you that I am in fact not a rich Japanese man.

* * *

I paused for a few moments to analyze the scenery before me. The snow had been falling for days now and had successfully covered every building inside the walls. The genins as I dryly noted, seem to be getting better at shoveling the roads clear every year. Looking up to the sky I saw the orange and purple hues of nightfall. I refused to recognize the sigh that escaped my lips as anything other then bored, Uchiha's don't get impatient.

'_Where is that...'_

**Splat!**

"…dobe,"

I felt the large lump of snow on the back of my head. A cold shiver ran up my spine, I didn't let it show. Taking my hand and calmly dusting the snow off my jacket, I pretended like the snowball didn't surprise the shit out of me and tilted my head to see the blonde haired culprit, his bight orange clothing a beacon in the snowy surrounding. I narrowed my eyes at him in my trademark glare as I watched him laugh with that fake innocence written all over his face. The said dobe, stood diagonal from me. I allowed myself to sneer at his figure.

"What the hell was that for? It's cold!" I raised my voice at him, he was the only one that could get this reaction out of me, let alone so quickly; with an irritated look, I crossed my arms and leaned against a support beam on Konohagakures' defense wall.

He halted his laughter. Making eye contact with me he said with a teasing smile.

"It's winter teme, I thought you of all people would be accustomed to the cold," He studied me, somehow seeing the shivers I was holding back, "Heh, guess not," he took a few steps toward me "Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you?"

I almost answered faster then I normally would have with a shouted no, I bite my tongue, trying to get my cool back in order, '_how do you do this to me?'_"Tsk, Dobe, do you really think a little snow like this could make me cold?" I throw him my signature smirk, the one I know he hates.

I moved from the beam and away from him; I didn't want to give him enough time to think of a retort, not that it would be good anyways and thought about how I found myself in this situation.

* * *

**Flashback**

_

* * *

_

_-poke-_

_"Dobe..." I hissed out warningly, nearly throwing my pencil down onto my unfinished mission report_

_"Yes teme?" he smiled at me._

_I should have know that after stopping him from doing one thing that it would lead to another, for not even five minutes after the poking had stopped, I felt a hand on the back of my neck, going completely tense, I didn't react until that very hand made its way through my long locks and was occupying itself by twirling a bit around its fingers. Grabbing his arm firmly and throwing it out of the way, I turned my back fully towards him_

_"What do you want?" I asked him venomously_

_I couldn't see him, but I knew he was scratching the back of his head, like this was normal, but what he said next, was far from normal._

_"Let's go home together,"_

"…" _I turn back around to read him…his intentions seemed pure, but his words… After I didn't reply he poked me again, pulling me out of my zone._

"_What do you say, Sasuke?"_

_"You have to see Tusande today," I tried to ease my way out of the situation; no matter how innocent he looked._

_"You can wait for me...not like you have anything else to do." Naruto smirked._

_I let it slide._

_I really didn't have anything to do today…and after I could gull him into sparing for making me wait so long...I gave him my usual "Hn," and went back to my paper work._

_He smiled._

* * *

**End Flashback**

_

* * *

_

He's the one that asked me to wait for him, I should have said no. I usually let Naruto walk home by himself, he never asks anyways, maybe he did this so he could throw snowballs at me...I wouldn't put that past the dobe. With that thought in mind I let out an annoyed sigh, walking slightly faster.

I turned my head to glance at him. Like I thought, he kept up with me, following me. I don't know why were even friends, I sigh, no, even I cant delude myself enough not to realize why. Happy, he was always happy, well at least that's how he portrayed himself. The dobe camouflaged his true self perfectly, looking at him following and chatting with me merrily, no one would suspect him of being hurt, being in pain. The acts and charades he puts on are all to keep us entertained, keep us from forgetting him. '_Tsk, like I could forget him.'_ I find my gaze to linger on his face.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke! You want a snowball? Or would you rather the poking. That's fun for me," he said, and proceeded to poke my chest.

That knocked me from my thinking.

"Dobe…" I barked at him warningly, '_How many times do I have to warn him…'_

Naruto, as always, started making remarks, "You're always so uptight! Aloof, arrogant…teme always thinking he's better then everyone else," I responded with a snide of my own, "What's wrong deal last? Jealous?" then after a second of pondering and curiosity, I add, "What _is_ your problem?"

One simple answer came out, "You."

I stared.

Naruto shook his head, "You're acting like a child."

"Like you of all people have room to talk, you wouldn't know maturity if it hit you in the head,"

"Would too!"

"Hn," I smirked. He really should think about what he says, unless he likes proving my points.

He scowled; his whisker marks crunching up beneath his eyes. "Prove that you're not childish then-"

I gave him my signature look; did he really think I had to prove myself to him? Purely to humor him, I interrupted him with heavy sarcasm, "-And what would you have me do? Oh mighty-"

"-Kiss me." Naruto finished his suggestion. Patiently waiting, or what looked like it, for me to make a move.

I blinked, signature look forgotten._ 'Well, that's different'_

He looked at me expectantly, I wanted nothing more then to take him up on his offer, but I stopped myself, did he really mean it? I turned my gaze into a hard glare, of course he couldn't, he was just trying to play me a fool, get a reaction out of me. '_My fan-girls probably paid him to do this'_. I did a quick sweep of the area. You know, just in case.,. Feeling no other chakra's but ours I focused back to him. '_Just to make a fool of me then'_ I felt my heart twinge a bit at that thought…of course; it was just a way to make a fool of me.

"What's the matter Teme? Scared?"

I intensify my glare; how dare he mock me?

"Of course im not scared you idiot, why would you even suggest-"

Running a hand frustratingly or nervously through his blonde locks; I couldn't tell, nor did I really have the interest; I could read him enough to know what he was going to do, and that's all I needed to know.

"-Something so juvenile."

Giving me one of his impatient pouts, he crossed his arms defensively.

I remember when I first vocalized my opinion that his "scowls" looked suspiciously like a perfectly formed pout given by a woman who hadn't gotten her way; that omission had earned me a punch to the face and a good six-hour spar session, I grinned slightly at the memory, I wasn't the only one who had gone home with bruises. In the end we both ended up hobbling to my house, leaning upon each other for support.

My trip down memory lane was interrupted with that very same punch I was just in the process of remembering, connected with my face…'_funny, it didn't sting as much in my memory'_. Bringing my hand up to touch my cheek faintly to stop the sting, I glared that the owner of the fist. I was just about to ask what the hell that was for when the blonde answered my question for me.

"How dare you laugh at me you bastard!" He let out a frustrated exclamation then added somberly "I…I wasn't joking around…"

It was then that I noticed the sadness outlining his oceanic eyes '_maybe he is serious…'_

Before I could order my thoughts and act, he turned away with a mumbled "I just _knew_ you wouldn't take this seriously…I don't know why I even bothered" and took off into a run further into the woods. I blinked; I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

'_What the fuck…'_

* * *

~~~**tbc**~~~~

Ooh, a cliffy.

**Me**: I guess your all just going to have to **REVIEW**to figure out what happens next, Muahaha! For I shall never tell you!!!

**Nickey: **Yes you will. You are after all writing the story.

**Me: **…Who let you out of your cage?

**Nickey:** I found the key under your pillow.

**Me: **What! How? I never told you it was there…it was a secret hiding spot!

**Nickey**: Sorry, Mickey but you've gotta admit you are the worst at keeping secrets. Well, unless there other peoples, then your great at it. But your own? Hell no.

**Me: **I'll deal with you later…. –grumbles- well everyone you read the above! So what are you waiting for? Rate the damn story!!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

And just to beat a dead horse;

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Follow Me

This is my first ever (published) fan-fic! Go me. I encourage you all to leave me CCC's! (Constructive Criticism's & Comments)

**PLEASE READ:**

_Yes, I know this is shorter then Chapter One but I assure you Chapter Three more then makes up for it!_

I'd like to take up this portion of my A/N to thank everyone who has reviewed and added my story to his or her watch lists or favorites so much for doing so. I knew I'd get some foot traffic from wandering fan girls/boys but I never expected to get the reaction I have been!!

**~Ultra Amazing People~  
**  
_The Black Rose 1995_

_Matwatgos_

_arckangel801_

(Wanna be on that list? Then _**Review**_ this chapter!)

I find myself once again legally obliged to inform you that I am indeed not a wealthy Japanese man.

* * *

'_What the fuck…'_

Shaking out of my stupor, still not entirely sure about what I was going to do, I followed him '_would it really be that bad? I mean, if it was a joke he wouldn't take it this far…' _shrugging mentally I followed his trail, that thankfully, in his haste and characteristic "grace", was easily traceable.

I slowed my movements to a stop.

The tracks that I had been following stopped at a small rivers bed, I sighed. Figures the blonde would run up river, spreading out my chakera to find his own I located his and started my chase again towards him.

* * *

~~~Naruto's POV~~~

* * *

Whipping away angrily the tears streaming down his face the blonde ran blindly, his feet as his guide.

"I can't believe I even tried that, im so stupid," '_I should have known he'd take it as a joke…_'

"Stupid fucking teme" with a last flick of his hand to wipe away a stray tear Naruto slowed down to a stop and finally took in his surroundings. It was one of kohanas many little brook side niches, the tall tree's surrounding the area were naked of leaves, there bark and limbs exposed.

Making his way over to a dry spot untouched by the snow with his head down and hands in his pockets Naruto kicked a small rock in his way, and after scooping the area another time to make sure no one was following him, sat down, his head cradled in his knee's.

Picking up a thin, broken stick next to him Naruto started to draw little chibi Sasuke's, all hideously deformed with either extra limbs or chopped off hair. He giggled at his artwork, only to shiver as a bust of cold wind blew by.

The blonde sighed.

Hugging himself closer he lifted his head to look at the moon, it was full tonight, its bright rays illuminating the niche with an ethereal glow, hanging his head again Naruto said weakly, as if expecting an answer from his artwork "Why does he hate me…?"_._

"I don't hate you" came a quick reply as the raven stepped out of the adjacent trees to stand a few feet away from the blonde, with a quick look down at his artwork the raven blinked then fixed him with a smirk.

"Hn, Trying to draw a self portrait Dobe?" with a noise that sounded to close to a squeal for Naruto's liking he erased the chibi's out of existence and fixed the Uchiha with a scowl.

The other smiled, taking Naruto by complete surprise. Shifting uncomfortably Naruto felt a twinge of something go down his spine that definitely wasn't caused by the weather. The sensation reminding him of just why he was here in the first place; His face fell. Turning away from the other he asked in a low voice "…Why did you follow me Sasuke? To rub it in?"

* * *

~~~Sasuke's POV~~~

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the dobes reaction to his remark. I didn't mean to, trust me, if I had a choice to never smile again I would; but somehow looking at the dobe with his "caught with my hand in the cookie jar" look made me forget about my image. Another thing the blonde seemed to be able to do to me. I pulled out of my inner musings when said blonde responded in a manner I wasn't expecting but couldn't honestly say I didn't deserve.

"…Why did you follow me Sasuke? To rub it in?"

Turning his eyes from the blonde onto the suddenly interesting snow mound beyond him, Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. This was definitely not his idea of an ideal situation. Releasing a sigh he brought his gaze back to the dobe. "I don't intend to rub-it in"

The blonde looked up to the raven, piercing Sasuke to the spot with the intensity of his gaze. So enamored was he that he almost missed the other male's harsh whisper

"Then why did you follow me?"

I turned and looked him in the eyes, "I don't know". He scoffed.

I racked my mind. Why did I follow him? I could have easily dismissed it and gone home but…I was curious '_maybe…_'.

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

The tone in his eyes immediately changed. It was almost cute how quickly the human body could go from intense in anger to flush from embarrassment. Intensifying his gaze unknowingly Sasuke drank in Naruto's blushing features._ 'a much bigger improvement from before.' _He always riled him up and got the blonde angry. It was after all his favorite past time. His anger was entertaining at best and a blushing dobe…well. Smirk coming back ten fold Sasuke crossed his arms and cocked his brow, looking at said dobe expectantly.

* * *

~~~**tbc**~~~

**Me**: Oh no, another cliffy. What is Naruto going to say? What are you gunna do? I know what your gunna do, your going to **REVIEW!!**

**Nickey: - **or they could just wait.

**Me: **Wha..! How did you get out, _again_!?

**Nickey:** You forgot to take it back from me yesterday =^-^=

**Me: **…I'll deal with you later….

**Nickey**: You said that last time =^-~=

**Me: **-Mumbles indiscriminately-…shut up…-cough- Umm, well then.

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Heal Me, or That Works Too

A/N: I have to say something about this chapter. While being the most fun and longest of all three chapters so far it is a big pain in my butt! I was _supposed _to end at this chapter but no, it just _had _to be difficult. Haha, so good for you guys you will be getting more chapters to come! I'm not sure how long the story is going to milk me but you can be damn sure that it is. [/rant.]

Once again I have to thank everyone who's reviewed and followed my story for doing so! I had three reviews for the first chapter and then _SIX_ for Chapter two! I can't even wait for what Chapter Three will bring me!

**Old Faithful & New Amazing People!**

_The Black Rose 1995_

_Matwatgos_

_SasuSakuRose_

_endel_

_Lynn Richards_

_Zatsume_

(Wanna be on that list? Then _**Review**_ this chapter!)

I encourage you all to leave me CCC's! (Constructive Criticism's & Comments)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; I do however own all this yaoi goodness. -grins-

* * *

~~~Naruto's POV~~~

* * *

Naruto prayed that the hope in his head didn't seep into his voice when he asked the raven why he followed him. If Naruto was being truthful he was glad the other followed him, looking up in what he hoped came off as bitter detachment he waited for Sasuke to reply.

"I don't know"

I scoffed, '_Hell, even I could have come up with something better then "I don't know," _' looking away from the pale male Naruto fixed his gaze back up to the moon '_If he doesn't even know why he's here like hell im gunna talk to him… _' Turning his head to face the other again he was about to spit out a reply when he was cut off, the question knocking the fight right out of him.

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

Naruto choked. Looking down he evaded the others intense gaze, cheeks red with embarrassment. _'Stupid teme...'. _He'd have thought the answer would be a shade darker with his thoughts he said in a rush"I just thought…never mind."

"Never mind?" The other took a confident step towards him. "I knew you were incompetent but even _you_ should know how to finish a sentence."

Narrowing his eyes in anger Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The bastard was actually insulting him '_How dare he,_' standing up violently from his spot, he jumped to the Raven, getting in his face. The blush from earlier embarrassment quickly turned to anger on his marked cheeks. He would have looked quite menacing if he were not a full head shorter then the said Bastard.

He snarled, his blue eyes turning into a tsunami of emotion. "Yeah? Well, at least im not an emotionally constipated bastard! Just because you have the whole village at your beck and call doesn't mean that you can just make fun of me whenever you want to you - you pompous ass!" Lifting his fist he prepared to punch the Raven, not even noticing the expression the other was giving him

* * *

~~~Sasukes POV~~~

* * *

The blonde stood fast, coming up to him menacingly. He smirked. '_Works every time'_ Even in sadness the dobes reaction to an insult never changed; always brash and brimming with a challenge. His smirk went from cocky "_I knew it_" to a cocky "_Mission accomplished_".

Looking down he watched as Naruto let out the anger he had stirred within him.

"Yeah? Well, at least im not an emotionally constipated bastard! Just because you have the whole village at your beck and call doesn't mean that you can just make fun of me whenever you want to you - you pompous ass!".

Sasuke lost his smirks during the speech. Not because the words were particularly striking – they were words that Naruto had said countless times in the heat of the moments they had. No, it wasn't the words, it was his eyes; before he could stop himself he was drownding in the sadness shown in the smaller males depths.

To anyone passing by the scene would have been normal. Naruto yelling at Sasuke angrily in the normal ritual that they had but he knew better. Coming out of it just in time to see the fist sailing towards his face '_I don't think so, not again._' He grabbed the others fist – stopping it in its tracks. The other tried to retract it but Sasuke tightened his grip, not letting go. "Did you forget that I am faster then you?" Not giving him enough time to respond he used the hand that he had caught to pull the blonde into his chest.

The blonde let out a surprised squeak "S-sasuke?".

Wrapping arm around the smallers mid-drift, effectively trapping him he put his other hand in the others hair. '_So soft_' He just had to smell it, feel it against his face. He had always admired how Naruto's hair, unkempt as it was managed to keep its softness. Laying his head against the top of the blondes he slowly nuzzled into the locks. Lost in his own world Sasuke didn't even notice how Naruto relaxed into his grip until he spoke up in a questioning whisper, all previous anger forgotten "Sasuke?".

"Did you really think that I just came here to make fun of you?" pulling back slowly he brought his hand from the others soft tufts to his chin, lifting the blonde to stair into his questioning eyes. He saw the swirl of emotion go through the blonde as he tried to comprehend the situation. Biting his lip Naruto looked away – still unsure.

Sasuke wouldn't let it slide "Naruto?"

* * *

~~~Naruto's POV~~

* * *

Only with Sasuke could he go from punching him one minute to being cuddled into his chest – okay so maybe that's never happened before but he was absolutely sure that no one could get away with the situation he was pulling off right now. He could feel from his position as Sasuke laid his head on top of his, successfully tucking him under the said males chin.

Naruto couldn't breathe. Sasuke; _the _Sasuke was hugging him. The guy who could get girls to faint just by looking at them was holding him to his chest. Letting out a shaky breath he didn't realize he had been holding Naruto implored the other; confused by his actions '_I thought we were supposed to be fighting…_' "Sasuke?"

"Did you really think that I just came here to make fun of you?" something in the others voice stopped him from replying '_Of course he came here just to make fun of me, right? …But then why is he holding me this way?_' Naruto hadn't even realized the other had moved until he was staring not into a clothed chest but warm cobalt eyes '_Wait, warm? …Maybe he feels the same too…_' biting his lip Naruto turned his gaze to the frozen ground '_I can't focus when he looks at me like that,_'

"Naruto" the others omission jogged Naruto out of thoughts. Did he think that Sasuke was joking? Of course, he had to be…but his eyes. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, staring into the others eyes with an un-characteristically timid look of determination Naruto gulped, his blush from earlier coming back ten fold.

'_Here goes nothing,_' "What am I supposed to think?" casting his eyes down Naruto lost his determination, finishing with a whispered "If not to make fun of me, then why?" the others eyes took on a slight tinge of hurt, something that if not for his temporary showing of emotion would have taken Naruto hours to sort out.

A few minutes passed.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever. Naruto twitched anxiously in Sasuke's arms '_Did I say something wrong?_'

* * *

~~~Sasukes POV~~~

* * *

He hated to admit it but the dobe was right. '_What reason have I ever given him to think otherwise?_' before he had pulled the dobe into his arms it was always fights and insults. But it was always for personal growth, the rush of challenge. The baka knew they were friends. Hell _he_ was the blubbering idiot who had given him that whole speech about how they were such good friends.

The very same speech that had made Sasuke come back in the first place.

Sasuke remembered the day clearly. He hadn't even been able to savage his shimenawa[1] the damage had been so extensive. How they weren't both stripped naked by the end of that fight was beyond him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Two figures stood in a creator of freshly unearthed dirt; The sweat shown on both of their bodies. Covered with dirt and grim, their clothing was torn and bloodied._

"_I wont just go away Sasuke! Not until you come back to __Konoha!__" The exclamation leaving the first of the two figures in a fit of panting. Panning over to the second you could see that he wasn't fairing any better. Pale skin was marred with gashes in his flesh that would have brought a weaker man to his knees. He stood, a deep hunch in his normally flawless posture. His hands moved in a quotidian motion – something he had done a million times before. Going through the hand signals to call upon another Kirin[2] he opened his palms to fire at the still gasping blonde._

_It failed. _

_This realization caused Sasuke to curse internally at his failure to recognize his loss of useable chakera 'When did it get so depleted?'._

"_I know you can feel it too Sasuke," ignorant to Sasuke's internal line of thought Naruto continued on. "We were meant to know each other Sasuke, we were meant to fight by each others sides. Please…just come back." Sasuke grit his teeth 'Why wont he just give up?' catching a glint of his Chokuto[3]under a pile of lose earth on his left Sasuke smirked 'Perfect.'. Turning to the blonde he gave off an air of casualty _

"_You know what Naruto, your right." The other looked up through his fallen bangs, his expression shocked. Had it really been that easy? _

_Sasuke read the others face easily; a small pang went through his chest as the other took a hesitant breath 'Stupid __usuratonkachi…__'. Not letting another second go to waste Sasuke ran to his left, swooping down in that exact same second to snatch the sword from the earths clutches, wiping the weapon quickly with what was left of his sleeve to restore it to its original gleam he set it in front of him, ready to strike or defend. _

"_We are meant to fight - But not by each other's sides," he felt another pang. A scowl coming to his bruised but still beautiful face. 'Why do I… still feel towards you?' angered by his sudden thought he rushed fourth to strike. He hadn't trained under Orochimaru, defeated Orochimaru, and spent all those years of hard work and training just to give it all up for a leftover emotion._

_Surging fourth with surprising speed for his physical state, the blonde let out a breathe; genuinely surprised by his movements "Always with your heart on your sleeve…A true Ninja would know never to allow his opponent to see his true emotions! Tch, that will be your downfall Naruto!"_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto had countered of course. Leave it up to the dobe to have a surprise supply of chakera hidden somewhere. The battle still left a bad taste in his mouth; it seemed so useless to him now. The words the blonde had spoke that made him give in rang in his head, forever ingrained within his memories.

"…_Sakura…even she gave up on the hope of you ever coming back. But I haven't…and I wont! I mean, hell Sasuke I gave up the position of __Rokudaime Hokage to come and find you…"_

I don't remember what delusion I put myself under to justify following him back to Kohana as anything but my weakness for him. Maybe I imagined myself finding someone strong enough to challenge me – drive me to higher heights then I had already accomplished. Maybe, I realized that the thing I was striving to find all along was right in front of me.

The blonde was always there, since the day that he had met him till now. He always trusted him. No matter what Sasuke did to him. He beat him, insulted him, made him cry…

Sasuke tightened his grip around the blonde, ripping himself from his thoughts. No, he had never given Naruto a reason to trust him, to believe in him. And yet the other had forgiven him so easily. They never talked about that day, what they both gave up. He brought the blonde as close to him as he could, trapping him against his chest '_Usuratonkachi…_'

Laying his cheek against the top of the blonde's head he nuzzled into the scattered locks again. Traveling down the side of his face, Sasuke rested his chin on top of the smallers shoulders. Tilting his head to the side Sasuke whispered breathily into Naruto's ear "Your really dense, you know that?"

"Wh-What! You…you really are an asshole Teme!" Pushing his way out of Sasuke's embrace. The blonde looked upon him with anger. A weak veil erected to keep his sadness and confusion hidden. Sasuke smirked and brought his hand to the others chin, trailing his finger from Naruto's cheekbone to outline the rosy red lips – now partially open in shock from his actions. Sasuke took his gaze from his fingers path to the beautiful cerulean eyes that now sparkled with confusion and uncertainty.

"W-what the hell…S-sasuke?" He smirked, liking how his name rolled off the blonde's tongue. That very same tongue that was now making a trip around the said blonde's lips. Sasuke watched its decent back into his mouth. Looking back up into the captivating depths of the blondes eyes Sasuke couldn't ignore the blush that now had over taken the others face. He had watched Sasuke watch him. Not losing his smirk at all he brought his hand down to cup his chin. The dobe had wanted him to kiss him right?

* * *

~~~Naruto's POV~~~

* * *

Naruto couldn't breathe. That seemed to be a re-occurring theme though out this little interlude. He was so confused. '_First he looks at me l-like… that'_. The blonde blushed at his thoughts, unable to finish them – even to himself. '_And then he insults me…what are you trying to do Sasuke?_'. Looking up to the others face, as if he would have been able to find the answer to his question there he was surprised to see the raven was looking at him – quite intently.

"W-what the hell…S-sasuke?" moistening his surprisingly dry lips. Naruto swallowed and blushed even deeper as he watched the other watch his lips like an eagle scoping out his prey.

Sasuke cupped his chin, turning his gaze from the blonde's lips to his eyes. Naruto may not have always been the brightest ninja but he knew lust when he saw it.

The other took a step towards him – closing the space that he had made between them. '_This is it…_' Naruto gave a shiver in anticipation, his eyes falling to slits.

"I'll prove it," the other exclaimed with smugness

'_What?' _"What are yu- ?"

* * *

~~~Sasukes POV~~~

* * *

'_I want him,'_ the revelation made Sasuke smile. Not moving his hand from the blonde's chin, he took a step forward. Placing himself within a hair's breath from the object of his current desire.

Remembering the challenge from earlier Sasuke let out an amused huff. "I'll prove it,"

"What are yu-?"

Leaning in their lips met in an undemanding kiss. _'Soft..._' Molding his lips to the blondes Sasuke decided he wanted more. Taking his free hand he brought it to his dobes waist, pulling him closer. Darting his tongue to lick across the smallers bottom lip - asking for entrance. When he didn't get any reaction, he bit him again, hard, bruising the others lip.

Naruto let out an involuntary gasp.

Not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity Sasuke darted in, leaving no part of Naruto's mouth unexplored. '_Mmmm, wait. Ramen?' _Sasuke held back his chuckle,_ 'Hn, figures._' Thought the raven as he slid his tongue in and out of Naruto's moist cavern. He felt the other tangle his hands within his hair. He vaguely thought about how long it had taken to get his hair like that this morning before deciding that the feel of Naruto around him far out won the three hour long ritual.

Using his hold on his hair Sasuke felt Naruto start to fight for the upper hand in the kiss. '_Oh no, we can't have that._' Tightening his hold around the others middle he brought him closer. Securing that the blonde couldn't move except to kiss him back.

Sasuke slid his tongue from the back of Naruto's mouth, across the roof of it. Naruto let out a horribly concealed moan – the fight for dominance seeing Sasuke as its victor. Smirking into the kiss Sasuke repeated this motion, just to tease another moan out of the blonde and Naruto knew it. But the effect was the same, Naruto shivered. Sasuke growled seductively in the back of his throat – backing the blonde into a tree.

Naruto trembled against him.

Sasuke broke the kiss. Taking his hand from the blondes chin to grab his hair, pulling on the handful hard to expose the blonde's neck. Latching onto the new territory given to him Sasuke explored every corner. Licking and nipping his way up to the blonde's ear, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Sliding his tongue across the outer shell of Naruto's ear he broke off to blow lightly into it.

Naruto clenched his hands and hissed his name in pleasure. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde, his pants getting considerably tighter with that omission.

If he hadn't had the amazing amount of self-control that he did, he was more then 100% certain that he would have ripped off both of their pants and fucked his dobe until the function of walking was rendered impossible. As it was though, he settled for unbuttoning the others vest and running his fingers under the others shirt and over Naruto's abs, scaling up between the crevices, loving how they tightened as he touched them. Going as slowly as he could to gain shivers and moans from the other during his ascent.

Trailing a nail across a dusty nipple, the said object hardened at the touch, erecting to a fine point.

Sasuke licked his lips. Taking his hand that wasn't currently molesting the blonde and ripping his shirt in half – feasting his eyes on the evenly tanned chest before him. Quite a feat on the count of it was the middle of winter. The blonde gasped, the cold knocking him out of his lust-induced trance.

"Wh-what the hell teme?" The other panted angrily. His cheeks still flush from the pleasure Sasuke reaped upon him. His skin was goose flesh; from the assault of cold winter air or his ministrations Sasuke was unsure. What he did know was that right now his dobe was in a less then desired mood. Growling possessively he latched back onto the blonde's neck – giving him a whole new brigade of love bites that were sure not to fade for a long, long time.

Making a trail down the sculpture known as his body, Sasuke dryly noted that the blonde had been taking care of himself as he traced the lines of Naruto's abs with his fingertips, committing the defined muscles to memory. Leaning down to capture the taunt nipple between his lips he followed the same trail that his fingers had taken with his tongue, licking and nipping his way down the others chest until he reached his navel.

Naruto shivered, shirt forgotten.

Sasuke's eyes shown with lustful pride at the state his ministrations had the blonde in. He licked one of the blonde's lower abs, loving the way the others body responded to his touch. Pulling back once again to gaze at his handiwork Sasuke traced teasingly with his finger the outer edge of Naruto's pants, leaning in to capture his bruised lips once again.

A branch snapped.

Jumping back from the blonde Sasuke let out a loud, and very vivid curse. How had he been so stupid as to not check the area around them before he "_Comforted_" the blonde? Drawing a kutana from one of his many holders he spun to face the intruder, ready to strike – only to come see a familiar smiling face.

With a small wave the figure let out a cheery, "Oi,"

* * *

~~~~**tbc**~~~

Notes:

[1] Shimenawa – That rope like bind on Sasuke's shippuden outfit. Same as the one that Orochimaru wore.

[2] Kirin – An attack of Sasukes where he can harnesses natural lightning to use it as an attack.

[3] Chokuto – The name of his blade.

**Me**: Who is it that interrupted them? What is Sasuke-kun gunna do? What are you gunna do? I know what your gunna do, your going to **REVIEW!!**

**Nickey: **"…"

**Me: **Ha, have nothing to say now that you can't get out of your cage, hu smart guy?

–smirks triumphantly-

**Nickey:** Nope – its not that.

**Me: **Hu? Then what?

**Nickey**: Just counting in my head how long its going to take for you to realize you have to write a whole other chapter and most likely change the story from Romance/Hurt/Comfort to Romance/Adventure. –giggles- One…

**Me**: …

**Nickie:** Two…

**Me: -**twitch-

**Nickie**: Three =^-^=

**Me: **Wha- but…but…._Nooooooooooo –_faints-

**Nickie: **Mickey?-pokes mickey-…Mistress?… Umm, well I guess its up to me then - coughs-

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. Interrupt Me

A/N: Well this certainly was disappointing, other then a few amazing people I got hardly any reviews…I blame Sakura.

Just kidding! Hahaha, Im actually one of the _very_ few SasuNaru fan-girls that don't enjoy Sakura bashing just for the sake of the plot – instead I like to see her as a foil character in the development of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. ^-^ Maybe I'll do that in my future chapters? Hmm, never know. **[/rant]**

**Old Faithful & New Amazing People!**

_SasuSakuRose_

_Narusasulove1_

(Wanna be on that list? Then _**Review**_ this chapter!)

I encourage you all to leave me CCC's! (Constructive Criticism's & Comments)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, it does not own me. What a deal.

_Anyways_ enough about me! Onto the story goodness!!!!

* * *

~~~?~~~

* * *

Well, this certainly wasn't a site you saw everyday.

That was all Kakashi could think as he stumbled upon the males of team 7 in what appeared to be a very hot, very heavy make-out session. Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly _stumbled_ upon them.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_So you called me here for…nothing?" The heavyset woman pinned him with an empty glare. He sighed; of course, it couldn't be that simple. He stood, waiting for her to give him the details of his mission._

_And he waited. He was going to ask her again but heavy footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway, heading towards the office. Kakashi toyed with the idea of getting a kutana ready but settled for just leaning up against the wall casually. If there weren't Anbu crawling all over the Hokage now then there could be only one source of the loud footfalls._

_His assumptions proved to be correct as an overly ecstatic ball of orange burst into the room. Pulling out his favorite novel he began reading, tuning out the already loud interaction between said ball and the Hokage._

_They didn't pay him any attention; he doubted the blonde even noticed he was there. He tuned them out skillfully until he heard the routine "See ya Hag!" _

"_Who are you calling Hag brat? Get your ass back here!" followed by a large bang of the door closing._

_A stretch of five minutes passed by during which there was angry grumbling and the sound of swigging o if his memory served him correct, her ever faithful sake._

"_Kakashi," the busty blonde called from behind her desk, sake in hand._

"_Hai?" Kakashi looked up, pulling his nose away from his prized porno; giving her his full attention now that she finally remember he was there._

_Her eyes held a serious expression – weather it be from the sake or what she was about to say he wasn't sure but he paid her his full attention anyways. She put down her sake, motioning to the door with her now free hand._

"_I want you to follow him," .He quirked his eyebrow. The blonde looked fine to him – in fact he looked more then fine from what Kakashi could see. He had just one question on his mind._

"_Why?" her expression turned solemn. She looked as if she were about to go off on a very long speech. He immediately regretted asking. But surprisingly – and fortunately, his prediction proved wrong when she left him with just one sentence before turning her attention to her papers, his non-verbal cue to leave._

"_He's been acting strange lately, happier then usual. That can only mean one thing – he's up to something. And after his last stunt…" Tsunade's hand fisted in what he could only assume was her response to recalling Naruto's latest "face job" as he had so lovingly dubbed it of the faces of past Hokages engraved upon Hokage Mountain._

"_I don't want to be surprised again. Until you find out exactly what it is he is planning you will be on no other missions."_

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

* * *

He had considered milking the Hokage's mission of what it was worth. With no other missions being assigned to him he could spend countless days seducing his cute little Iruka-Chan into bed with him. On the off hand though if Naruto was up to something and he didn't stop it…. he internally winced at what the large breasted neo-nazi would do to him. And so he found himself here – with a very ticked off Sasuke glaring daggers at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, never losing his smile. His only regret was that he stopped to talk to his little Dolphin-koi on the way, successful missing the first of, if his math was correct ten minutes of there, as Guy would say _youthful_ interlude.

"Kakashi…" the ravens eyebrow twitched in anger "You better have a damn good explanation or I swear to god I will take away whatever ability of having childr-"

He cut Sasuke off quickly, "- You both are needed at the Hokage's office" He lied. Its not like he couldn't get away, but just incase the raven decided to go good on his threat Kakashi decided it was definitely safer. Its not like he really _needed_ his balls but you see he was very much attached to the two treasures.

Another twitch. The glare was less murderous though, it seemed that the Uchiha believed him. Daring to take his eyes off the extremely angry male before him the copy ninja turned his gaze towards the abnormally quiet blonde.

The site made even the perverted Kakashi feel bad for looking. Naruto was the picture perfect uke; His cheeks were a bright red. His lips full and taunt from abuse. Even the blindest of men would have been able to see the angry marks that shown maroon and purple against the boys tanned skin. It also didn't help that he was panting…and shirtless. Kakashi idly wondered what Iruka was doing now and what his dolphin would have said if he saw the site before him.

'_Naruto! How could you? This is public property, what if an innocent family was to come by on a picnic? We will talk about this more when you get home….' _Completely ignoring the fact that they weren't even in Kohanas borders.

Kakashi shook his head; maybe he was hanging with his strict uke too much?

Taking his eyes off the blonde to stair with his characteristic indifference at nothing in particular he turned – ready to take his leave.

"You know…." He turned his head back to face the two. The smallest of them looking like he had finally found his bearings. " You might want to consider covering those up before addressing her."

He phased out just in time to miss the Kutana that was sent sailing towards him.

* * *

~~~Sasuke's POV~~~

* * *

'_God damnit, God damnit, God damnit'_

The newly adopted mantra rang in his head. He was so close. His hands clenched in anger. '_God damn Kakashi and god damn his timing.'_ No, he shook his head mentally. It was the Hokages fault. That busty blonde always did hate him – he had no doubt that she planned it. Ignoring the reason in his head that was telling him that there was no way the Hokage could have possibly known. H turned his attention back to the blonde, who had during his inner musings made his way to his side.

His winter jacket was zipped up all the way; effectively hiding most of the marks he had made. The site of which calmed his anger a little bit _'There's no way he'll be able to cover all of them' _The pride in the statement stopped short from welling in his stomach at one thought – What was the Hokage going to do when she realized that he was the reason behind the marks?

He didn't fear the woman – he knew he could easily overpower her. What worried him were the powers she possessed with her status. She could easily split Naruto and him up on Missions – for any amount of time she wanted. The thought made him suddenly cold.

He knew that Tsunade never liked him for what he did to Naruto – she watched after the dobe like a mother watching her son. Their fights nothing more then superficial fodder that his and the dobes fights were made of.

Turning to the object of his current thoughts he noticed that the blonde's face was turned away – apparently far more interested in what the ground had to offer. Sasuke held back a sigh. As much as he wanted to avoid explaining anything and just go back to their previous "_fun"_ he knew that he and the blonde would need to have a talk.

"Naruto I – " Sasuke started, only to be interrupted by the blonde who was still facing away.

" - We need to go to the hag," and without another pause started forward to the direction of the village.

For once he couldn't read what the other was feeling from his voice. Deciding that a fight with the dobe wasn't worth it he elongated his steps, effectively catching up with the blonde as they started on their trek back to the village.

One thought playing in their heads.

'_What does she want with us?_'

* * *

~~~**tbc**~~~

**Me**: Poor Sasuke-kun and cute little Naru-Chan, what are they gunna do? How Tsunade going to react when she sees the marks all over Naru-Chan's body? What are you gunna do? I know what your gunna do; your going to **REVIEW!!**

**Nickey: **Mistress!! ~glomps Mickey to the ground~

**Me: **Hu? Yes - Umph!!! ~falls to the ground~

**Nickey:** ~Nuzzles into Mickey's chest~ I thought you would never wake up!!!!

**Me: **Hu? Ohhhh, ~smiles and pets Nickey between his ears~ I'm very much awake kitty.

**Nickey**: I'm so glad! I mean it took you forever to post this chapter!

**Me**: …

**Nickey:** and I mean look at it, its kind of short but its got Kakashi in it so I guess I can overlook the -

**Me: **_Lets just cut to the ending now…_ ~Plies Nickey off herself and stands~

**Nickey**: -ears fall downcast and he starts to mumble- "…"

**Me: **-looks at Nicky exasperatedly- What _now_?

**Nickey: **~Says smuggly~ You still have to change it from Romance/Hurt/Comfort to Romance/Adventure soon…-cuts off mumbling-

**Me: **~twitch~ _ANYWAYS _–coughs- You all are going to be good fan girls. And what do good fan girls do? Good fan girls….

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	5. Okay, Now Actually Heal Me

A/N: Unlike my last chapter, and like my previous ones this chapter got me plenty of awesome reviewers!

**IMPORTANT A/N NOTE:** For the rest of December and until after New Years I might not be updating my story. It's not for lack of interest – all you girls/boys have been really supportive! Its because my long-term military boyfriend (and once this month is done, quiet possibly Fiancé) is coming home and is going to be home until the 1st. Cause of this, I can't promise you all that I will update until then. I might, I might not. It all depends on how much free time away from him I'll be forced to have. I apologize to any people hooked on my Three-day updating schedule that I have been on. **[/Important Note]**

Onto less depressing subjects, my favorite peoples list of last chapter reviews!

**Old Faithful & New Amazing People!**  
_  
__SasuSakuRose_

_Narusasulove1_

_Mystique Monique aka Mina_

_KatrinaEagle_

_sasunaru2themax_

(Wanna be on that list? Then _**Review**_ this chapter!)

* * *

Another thing I feel I should mention but that you guys probably don't care about anyways. My story has been added to two, that's right, _two _C2's since the last update!

**Communities:**

**SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven**

( www . Fanfiction . net/community/SasuNaru_Shounen_ai_and_Yaoi_Heaven/37929/ )

**Naruto slash fiction**

( www . fanfiction . net/community/Naruto_slash_fiction/54780/ )

(.take out the spaces between the dots for the working link.)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Please don't sue as I have no money.

* * *

~~~Naruto's POV~~~

* * *

The trip to the Hokages' office was a quiet one.

Naruto didn't even know what to think. Though he certainly knew what everyone else would. He blushed at the thought of Kiba seeing him in this state. Risking a glance at the other male he could still see the lingering of a smug smirk. He immediately withdrew his gaze back to the ground.

His hands tightened into fists. '_God damn you teme…_'

A total bastard. That's all the raven was, stony ice-queen! '_And a walking wet dream' _his mind unhelpfully supplied.

He would be proud of his work. There was no way Naruto could hide all of those marks…he shouldn't have let the raven bite him. Shouldn't have looked into those sinfully black eyes and responded to his silken touches.

Naruto's hands fell out of their fisted position. There was no way to hide it now. Sasuke had to know of his feelings. The sounds he made under the darkers touch flashed in his mind.

If Naruto hadn't already been facing the ground as they entered the village he would have hung his head in shame.

'_Tsunade-baa-chan is going to kill me…' _The raven suddenly paused, knocking Naruto out of his inner musings.

Stopping to he scanned the area for the source of the raven's hesitation. '_I don't see any fan girls…_' He fixed Sasuke with a confused expression. What else would have made him stop? He opened his mouth to ask that very question before he was interrupted with what he assumed to be his answer.

"Sakura!" '_Hu?' _He looked around, not seeing the bubblegum haired girl that the male had just called.

"Sakura?" he stared at the boy. Sure, the two had become better friends once all the old wounds were healed but they were no where near the level that would have the raven shouting her name, "What're ya talking about, duckbutt? I don't see her any-" He was cut off violently however as the male took a hold of his wrist and quite literally started to drag him along. Naruto could only run along with him to keep his balance.

* * *

~~~Sasuke's POV~~~

* * *

The Hokage was going to kill him. Of that much he was absolutely sure. Now how to avoid that conclusion was what he had to focus on right now.

He had been very thorough with marking his cute little kitsune and though all his years of training he had never taken to learning jutsu's that dealt with fixing small scars and bruises. He inwardly cursed himself at taking the life of the snake bastard's lover, Kabuto, before absorbing his knowledge.

There was very little he could do to cover the makings themselves and without that medical know-how there would be no way to hide them from the Hokage. If only there was some way to –

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sakura!" If anyone could know how to conceal hickeys from the Hokage it would be her apprentice. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of it before.

"Sakura?" The blonde beside him question. Sasuke was taken aback. Had he really said that out loud? Oh well.

"What're ya talking about, duckbutt?" the blonde continued, "I don't see her any-" Grabbing the blondes nearest wrist he ignored his question. Opting instead to answer him by bringing him to his perfect conclusion.

Yes, that ex-fan girlish pink blob of theirs would be able to fix their problem in a jiffy. He was not so secretly glad when the girl gave up on her affections for him. Sasuke's nose wrinkled a little as he remembered the days when the girl had been hounding him for his affection. That platinum haired horn ball that she called a rival at her heels; they were always competing for his attentions for as far back as Sasuke could remember.

He wished he couldn't. He was genuinely surprised that he hadn't left the village at an earlier age then he did. After all, if you had girls following your every move from the time you could walk just because they wanted a piece of your hot Uchiha ass, you would too.

Getting his thoughts back on track he took a mental note to this time absorb the techniques she used upon the blonde with his blood limit.

Sasuke knew her house was just up around the bend. He sent out a stream of chakra to the destination, making sure to check that she was even there. Feeling her presence inside the two-story building he fastened his pace.

'_Lets just hope she doesn't have a camera…_'

* * *

~~~Sakura's POV~~~

* * *

Sakura couldn't say she hadn't been expecting them to come out with their passions at some point, but as she looked upon the smug form of the Uchiha holding a blushing, and very much bruised, panting mess of a Blonde in front of her by his wrist she could say with 100% accuracy that she had not been expecting it to unfold _quite_ like this.

"Sasuke…Naruto?" She called out there names, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her affirmation was an irritated scowl from her former love interest, she could almost hear him say, "_Who else could it be?"_ in her head.

Instead she got a quick "Hn", the blonde saying nothing, still to embarrassed to speak.

Figuring that that was the most she was going to get out of them from her doorstep, she moved aside, motioning for them to come in. They entered the house, all of them coming away from the entrance and falling into the fully furbished family room. She watched as Sasuke lead Naruto to the couch; she couldn't remember a time when the blonde had been so passive. She took a seat in her father's chair, facing them across the little foot table in the center of the room.

She toggled in her mind between demanding an explanation and asking sweetly what the hell was going on. She chose the latter, "Explain."

Sasuke straightened up; taking his hands off the blonde he motioned to the glaring marks that were plastered all over the blondes neck.

"We need you to remove the hick –" Stopping mid-sentence for only a moment he continued, "- bruises from the dobe's neck."

He said it so casually that had she been any other village idiot she might have actually believed him. As it was, she wasn't a village idiot, but a very observant and curious girl '_No way there getting out of this that easy,_'

She gave the duo a meaningful glare before repeating herself, "Explain."

The blonde was the one to speak up this time, apparently having gotten over his embarrassment. He leaned over to the Uchiha, whispering something in his ear. Sakura raised a brow, '_What was the point of that?_'. She was barly two feet away from them and the idiot thought he could say something without her hearing? Or even thinking something was up?

Her eyebrow twitched angrily, "Naruto…", she hissed out in warning. If someone didn't explain to her soon the bruises weren't all they'd have to worry about.

He continued to whisper into the intently listening Uchiha. Balling her hands into fists she addressed the pair brashly, patients up.

"Someone had better start explaining to me or…!" She left the threat unfinished purposefully for the imagination.

This apparently jogged the couple out of their ravine, pulling back they both faced her but Naruto was the one to speak.

"Do you promise not to tell?" She lost all her angry at the innocent question. They wouldn't have come to her if it weren't something they didn't want publicly known, right? They didn't continue so she spoke what she had thought.

"Of course," she said it as if they had just asked for tea, "You wouldn't have come to me like you did if it weren't something that you wanted to keep secret,"

The blonde nodded, accepting her promise with ease,

"Good, well you see –" The blonde was interrupted by a jab to his side, turning towards the perpetrator he glared at him angrily, "What the hell teme!"

Said teme ignored the blonde and kept his gaze steadily on the pink infused girl before him, "You wont tell anyone.", She raised her brow again, hadn't she just said that? He must have been reading her expression because he continued, "Not even Lee?"

Sakura couldn't stop the blush from coming to her cheeks at the mention of her overly exuberant lover. Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger however as she realized that Sasuke knew of their relationship. Had Lee told him?

'_No,' _she internally threw the idea out the window. No matter how tempting the rub the info into the raven-haired boy would be for Lee she knew that he would never break the promise he made to her of keeping there love secret for awhile longer. He must have figured it out on his own.

She gave the Uchiha an empty glare, "Not even Lee,"

Naruto, while still looking pissed at Sasuke, now was looking at her, confused by the interlude. She intended to keep it that way. Don't get her wrong, she trusted Naruto with her life and knew that if she asked him to keep it a secret, that the blonde would do just that, but looking at Sasuke's faint knowing smirk she decided that one nosey bastard was enough.

She gave Naruto a imploring smile and her undivided attention, "Please continue with your story Naruto,"

He took the bait, all confusion disappearing from his expression. "_Like I was saying_," He gave a pointed glare to Sasuke, who just smirked in return, "I asked Sasuke to wait for me after my meeting with the hag." He lost his glare at the Uchiha and turned away, "He did."

'_He did?_' What the hell kind of explanation was "He did,". Did she _look_ like Ibiki to them? Deciding to keep her annoyance concealed she pointed to the marks that Naruto was sporting. "And what happened to give you those?" She would have her answer, even though she was pretty sure she knew it already.

Her suspicions were confirmed as the blondes face lit up in flames.

"We," He started out uneasily, "Got in a fight?" Sasuke scoffed, Sakura felt like doing the same.

"Naruto…" she tempered her annoyance, opting instead of take the gentle root of getting her information. Taking a calming breath she scolded her features to be soft and welcoming. "Look at me," he obeyed, "What really happened?"

His blush didn't lessen but he wasn't itching to escape from her either.

"I taunted Sasuke," He said it like that _wasn't_ a usual occurrence with the two, "I told him that he was a baby unless he kissed me," Sasuke must have found it appropriate to intervene in the story at this time cause he wrap his arm possessively over the blonde, drawing him in close enough to whisper into the blondes ear, but loud enough for her to hear.

"And I took up that very challenge" he licked the outer shell of the blondes ear, causing a visible shiver to go down his body.

Sakura felt her inner fan girl squeal. Two very attractive, and very muscular men were displaying an unabashed amount of boy on boy goodness right here in her living room. She never in her life wished for a camera to be in her hand at this very moment more then she did now.

It was undoubtedly, the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Her extensive yaoi collection holding no light to the live action that was being displayed on her parents living room set.

_Her parent's living room set._

"Shit," Sasuke threw a halfheartedly curious side-glance her way; she continued "No, you guys have to stop!" she said regretfully but firmly.

Naruto wasted no time taking her up on her offer, "Y-yeah teme!" And with that he pushed the raven away, crossing his hands across his chest defensively, "Some people like to actually talk,"

Sakura sweat dropped, that wasn't it at all.

* * *

~~~Kakashi's POV~~~

* * *

"_Well this isn't good_," from his perch above the buildings he could see the duo heading towards what he could only assume to be the Hokages office.

He had hoped that the Uchiha would have ignored his message and gone about ravaging the blonde – thus stopping any counter complaints of going to the Hokages office from him. Kakashi sighed, '_That's what I get for depending on an Avenger and the Number One Unpredictable Ninja,_' he said their titles with mock seriousness.

He looked back to them again. They were walking reasonably slow, seeming to be in no hurry to reach the woman. That could be to his advantage.

Taking one last look at his book, he gazed at it longingly, tucking it away in a regretful manor he stood '_I'm sorry my beloved,_' he address the book in his head, _'but I must put you away until I have cleaned up my little mess,'_

Taking one last look at the boys below he calculated that he had about ten minutes before they got to the office.

With that time limit in mind he phased out, landing right outside the Hokages door.

'_Here goes nothing' _He knocked, waiting to be called inside.

* * *

~~~**tbc**~~~

_(Read Authors Notes Above for Updating Info)_

Surprisingly not a cliffy. Hn, what a concept.

**Me**: Im jealous of my own characters…damn you Sakura for getting to witness the SasuNaru goodness first hand! I'v never wanted to be you more then I do – Wait. She's dating Lee? Never mind. I take it back. I don't want to be you.

Well now that that's done, **REVIEW!!**

**Nickey: **~starts to sob uncontrollably~

**Me: **Hu? What's the matter Nickey?

**Nickey:** ~Nuzzles into Mickey's chest, still sobbing~ Your going to leave me!

**Me: **Nickey im not going to leave you, that's simply ridiculo-

**Nickey:** - I thought you loved me! ~Sobbing continues~

**Me: **~Anime sweat drop~ This is going to take awhile….~sighs~ Well you all know what you gotta do now!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
